


bokuaka | my jacket looks pretty good on you

by yjshoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M, akaashi best boy, dejected mode bokuto, fluff ig, haikyuutothetop, i love bokuaka pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjshoe/pseuds/yjshoe
Summary: what really happened outside their hotel when akaashi went to check bokutohaikyuu s4 2nd cour ep12 || 14:28 — 15:47
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	bokuaka | my jacket looks pretty good on you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yesteray was the release of final ep of haikyuu s4 :((( and i cried a lot bcs of THAT one scene of bokuaka so yea i came up with this short story and i wrote this for only 30 mins so im really sorry. 
> 
> enjoy!

It’s almost 9pm and Akaashi still can’t find Bokuto. He didn’t even ate his dinner, and Akaashi didn’t finish his because he is worried. 

“Have you check the bench?” Konoha asked. 

“What do you mean bench?”

“Bokuto is always hiding under a chair, table or bench whenever he’s on his dejected mode” Konoha explained, everyone on Fukurodani is already used to Bokuto’s tantrums. 

“But we won, I am 100% sure that he’s not on his dejected mode right now.” Komi replied.

“I already check the bench, he’s not there.” Yukie, the Fukurodani’s manager, said while massaging her temples. She’s the one who’ll explain to their coach why Bokuto has gone missing right after they finished watching their match on the TV. 

“I’ll go check outside.” 

“It’s cold outside, Akaashi. Bokuto prefers to stay warm during nationals.” Yukie reminded Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s instinct is telling him that Bokuto’s alone outside... and he’s right. 

He’s always right when it comes to Bokuto. 

“How come you’re out here, Bokuto-san? Aren’t you going to watch TV?” Akaashi asked while walking coolly towards Bokuto. 

“We did though” 

“Well, I mean, you usually watch it on repeat a hundred times.” Akaashi said. Bokuto looked at him with his round golden eyes, he removed his jacket and offered it to Akaashi who’s now shivering. 

“You don’t have to.” 

But Bokuto still insisted to lend his jacket, he knows that Akaashi was gonna be stubborn so he was the one who put it on his setter, Akaashi couldn’t resist because he also knows that it will make Bokuto sad. 

Bokuto’s jacket looks big on him, and it has the scent of Bokuto. 

“How about you? Why are you out here?” Bokuto sounded so serious, he doesn’t sound like the usual and it made Akaashi more worried. Did he do something to make Bokuto mad? He recalled if he did a mistake during their match and he started to overthink about his tosses.

“I noticed you weren’t inside.” He admitted. 

“What am I gonna do without you once I graduated?” Bokuto blurted out of the blue. It was so sudden and Akaashi wasn’t prepared for this kind of conversation. He wants to change the topic but at the same time, he wants to talk about it. It’s just... he isn’t ready. 

Akaashi didn’t respond to him, he just stayed quiet, waiting for Bokuto to speak again. 

“I’m gonna still be playing volleyball after high school. Man, I really wish I could play with you guys more!” 

Akaashi let out a bittersweet smile. He imagined Bokuto spiking his new setter’s toss, or his new team mates coming up with a plan to make a dejected mode Bokuto happy. Maybe he should really give a list of proven and tested ways on how to make Bokuto smile or maybe he should make a new list of Do’s and Dont’s to avoid making him grumpy. After all, Akaashi knows best when it comes to their captain. 

There’s a thousand of words inside Akaashi’s head but he knows they will just get emotional if he brings up thanking and apologizing right now, plus, Bokuto’s jacket isn’t enough to warm his body, and Bokuto is just wearing a thin long sleeve sweater. There’s so many things to say but the only phrase he let out his mouth was...

“You’re not going to die, are you, Bokuto-san?” 

“Huh? I plan on living until I’m 130 years old.” 

He smiled. Bokuto’s back to normal. 

“Akaashi, I know you want to avoid talking about this, but— I am so thankful to have you as my setter and best friend.” 

Akaashi smiled and walked again infront of Bokuto, he was just inches away from his lips. Akaashi doesn’t know what he’s doing but he’s comfortable with it, it just felt natural. 

“What else?” Akaashi asked, he wants Bokuto to continue whatever he’s saying, Bokuto started to feel his ears numb, or maybe hot. 

“Your tosses are the best!” 

“And???” 

“And I just realized that my jacket looks pretty good on you.” 

Bokuto wanted to punch himself for being random. But Akaashi just laugh and Bokuto took the opportunity to finally close the gap between their lips. Funny how he labeled Akaashi as his best friend just awhile ago and now they are kissing... slowly and gently. 

“Alright, let’s hurry inside.” Akaashi said after they parted their lips, he held Bokuto’s hands and he dragged him inside the hotel.

Bokuto can’t help himself but to smile. He really hates going outside especially when it’s winter, but now, he’s thankful because he went outside that night, he was freezing to death but he didn’t show Akaashi because he loves to see him wearing his jacket, that’s how dumb Bokuto is, and that’s also the reason why Akaashi is so inlove with him. They don’t need to exchange “I like you”s or “I love you”s. They just know, naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know this is lame hahsjd i just wrote this as my way of coping :((( 
> 
> please leave a kudos and comments are VERY APPRECIATED! thank you! 🧡


End file.
